Repeating A Tragedy
by Leomi no Kitsune
Summary: Chiba Ryuunosuke; Tiga kali mengulangi tragedi, dan sekali lagi mencoba memperbaiki. Akankah tragedi kembali terulangi? #TAKABURC berkolaborasi dengan einszweidreirain


Repeating A Tragedy by

Starter: einszweidreirain

Finisher: Leomi no Kitsune

Assassination Classroom punya Matsui Yuusei

Genre: Romance, Angst, Tragedy

Rating: T

Summary: Chiba Ryuunosuke; Tiga kali mengulangi tragedi, dan sekali lagi mencoba memperbaiki. Akankah tragedi kembali terulangi? #TAKABURC

Tubuh Chiba gemetar, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah senapan, sementara tangan kirinya menopang kepala gadis bersurai jingga yang sudah menutup mata dan tidak lagi menghembuskan nafas. Dada kiri gadis itu berlubang dan memuncratkan darah, mengingatkan Chiba akan apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu sebelumnya.

 _Tidak, bukan seperti ini._

Batin Chiba berteriak, ia kembali ke masa ini bukan untuk mengulang tragedy yang sama lagi, bukan untuk terjerumus kedalam kesalahan yang sama lagi.

Maka Chiba, sekali lagi, memutar kembali waktu, dan ia bersumpah untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Tapi waktu menertawainya, bisakah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama setelah tiga kali mengulanginya?

Ketika jarum jam terputar ke kiri, Chiba tersenyum simpul;

 _Tidak, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi._

 _Beri aku kesempatan._

 _Untuk mengubah sang takdir._

 _ **Waktu berputar, kembali ke Sembilan tahun sebelumnya**_

Hari pertama Chiba di kehidupan sekolah menengah atasnya.

Ia masih mentolerir segala bentuk upacara pembukaan dan sambutan-sambutan yang lazim diikuti oleh murid baru sepertinya, tapi bukankah ini keterlaluan? Sudah hampir pukul satu siang dan masih ada satu sambutan lagi yang harus didengarkan oleh kedua telinganya.

Chiba putar otak. Yah, memang pura-pura pusing dan kemudian mengistirahatkan raganya di UKS menjadi pilihan terbaik saat ini. Ia mengambil langkah panjang-panjang dan menyembunyikan diri di balik bayang siswa lain. Beruntung, ia bukan siswa dengan penampilan mencolok yang akan menarik perhatian para guru.

Dengan mengambil jalan memutar, Chiba melarikan diri dari kerumunan siswa. Ia belum bisa bernafas lega ketika melihat seorang guru sedang berpatroli. Bersembunyi di toilet menjadi pilihan selanjutnya.

 _Disini, kau mendengar suara gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya._

Chiba ingat hal itu. Ia melakukan semua yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Berniat membolos sambutan terakhir dan kemudian bersembunyi di toilet.

"Aku hanya perlu membunuh pria itu kan? Baik, akan kulakukan segera setelah aku pulang sekolah,"

Chiba juga ingat dengan detail apa yang dibicarakan gadis bersurai jingga itu ditelepon. Ia akan membunuh; Gadis itu seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Ketika menyadari ada orang lain disana, gadis itu menoleh.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Ya, aku mendengarnya,"

Untuk pertama kali, Chiba tidak mengulangi hal yang sama.

Gadis itu –Hayami Rinka namanya—mengeluarkan pisau dari balik saku blazernya. Ia menyerang Chiba, dari arah kanan. Chiba tahu, ia menghindarinya. Tangan kiri Chiba menahan tangan kanan Hayami.

"Hayami-san, jangan lakukan itu. Jangan,"

Chiba berbisik tepat di telinga Hayami. Kedua mata Hayami terbelalak, tidak mengira ada orang yang mengetahui identitasnya. Spontan Hayami melepaskan diri kemudian berlari. Chiba tidak bisa menghentikannya, ia tahu ia sudah gila dengan melarang Hayami melakukannya. Ia sudah membuka kedoknya dari awal.

Chiba hanya bisa memandangi punggung Hayami yang menghilang ditikungan, air mata turun dari mata kirinya.

 _Jika kau melakukannya, tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Kau akan menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang sangat ditakuti. Dan ketika kau tertangkap, aku akan menjadi orang yang bertugas mengeksekusimu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghusap air mata terakhirmu,_

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Jadi, jangan lakukan itu._

Satu tahun berlalu, dan semuanya kembali ke tahun ajaran baru, Chiba kini berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah baru.

Ia sudah bertekad untuk mendekati Hayami pelan-pelan, menyadarkannya dan menariknya dari jurang dalam bernama dosa pembunuhan. Chiba bahkan memanjangkan poni, berharap gadisnya tak menyadari siapa dia sebenarnya.

Ya, setelah kejadian itu, Hayami keluar dari sekolah. Chiba mendengar kabar jika Hayami pindah ke Tokyo, kemudian bersekolah di SMA Kunugigaoka. Chiba mengikutinya, tentu saja.

Takdir sepertinya berpihak pada Chiba, ia ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Hayami, bahkan ia duduk disamping kanan gadis itu.

"Chiba Ryuunosuke. Salam kenal,"

"Hayami Rinka,"

Uluran tangan Chiba dibalas. Ketika menjabat tangan Hayami saat itu, Chiba tahu, Hayami sudah terjerumus dalam, ia sudah membunuh banyak orang.

"Hayami-san, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugasnya nanti sepulang sekolah. Bukankah lebih cepat selesai itu lebih baik?"

"Uhm, baiklah. Kebetulan aku tidak ada jadwal nanti sore,"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima bulan, Chiba bisa mengajak Hayami pergi keluar. Gadis itu sangat tertutup, dan kesempatan untuk mengetahui tentangnya lebih dalam adalah saat-saat seperti ini; Mereka ditempatkan di satu kelompok belajar yang sama, dan harus mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama.

Sebenarnya Chiba sudah sangat mengenal Hayami. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis _tsundere_ penyuka kucing yang lemah dalam menggunakan tubuh bagian kiri. Hayami menulis dengan tangan kanan, ketika melompat ia selalu bertumpu pada kaki kanan, dan Hayami menggunakan pisau dengan tangan kanan.

Hayami juga selalu menembak targetnya tepat di dada kirinya.

Di hidupnya yang sebenarnya, Chiba terjebak dalam hubungan romansa dengan gadis itu semenjak kelas satu SMA. Mereka berpisah, tidak pernah bertemu lagi sampai Chiba yang mendapat predikat polisi dengan tembakan terakurat mendapat tugas untuk menembak seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat ditakuti –Hayami Rinka.

Chiba mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengulang kembali waktu. Namun, ia selalu gagal untuk membawa Hayami keluar dari dunia pembunuhan. Dan ia juga selalu menjadi orang yang mencabut nyawa gadis itu. Chiba rasa percuma mengumpati dan merutuki takdir.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Chiba tahu inilah saatnya ia mengubah takdirnya dan Hayami. Ia tidak peduli bahkan jika nyawanya yang akan diambil sebagai ganti nyawa Hayami.

 _Ia tidak peduli._

"Chiba-kun, kau mau kemana? Bukankah kita akan mengerjakan tugas hari ini?"

"Hayami-san, bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar kesuatu tempat?" Chiba tidak membutuhkan jawaban, karena ia segera menggenggam tangan Hayami dan menyeretnya keluar.

Hayami tak kuasa memberontak. Tenaga Chiba jauh lebih besar darinya. Mereka berhenti melangkah, tepat didepan stand menembak sebuah festival didekat sekolah mereka.

Chiba menggenggam pistol dengan yakin. Ia mulai menembaki sasaran. Tembakannya selalu tepat, Hayami sempat terpana.

"Hayami-san, kau tahu? Aku ingin menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran,"

.

.

.

.

.

Hayami hanya bisa tertegun. Apa-apaan ini? mengapa Chiba bisa mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan santainya?

'Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu?'

Hayami curiga. Tentu saja bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang dengan tenang mengatakan 'aku ingin menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran' bagaikan mengucap impian seperti 'aku ingin menjadi dokter' dengan lugasnya pada orang asing sepertinya. Hell hanya orang bodoh yang mau melakukan itu. Kecuali...

Matanya melebar seketika, ingatan satu tahun setengah lalu menghantamnya "Kau... bagaimana kau-"

Dor!

Tembakan keras terakhir, memotong ucapan Hayami. Chiba mengabaikan pertanyaan gantung Hayami, mendekat pada penjaga stand yang melongo tak percaya. Melihat sasaran terkena semua tembakan hanya dalam beberapa detik.

"Ini paman" menyodorkan senjata mainan, yang segera diambil olehnya dan segera memberi hadiah utama atas keberhasilan Chiba. Chiba mengambil boneka tersebut dan kembali menghampiri Hayami.

"Untukmu"

Hayami tak menanggapi. Matanya berusaha menatap Chiba dengan pandangan selidik.

Siapa kau sebenarnya?

"Aku ingat. Kau yang waktu itu kan?"

Mengangkat alis, oh jadi penampilannya yang seperti ini sanggup membuat seorang Hayami Rinka terkecoh?

Meskipun tahu dari kedua kali pertemuan mereka, Hayami tak mengenalinya. Tapi entah mengapa tetap saja kenyataan yang di pertegas kali ini membuatnya senang.

Tersenyum kecil, mengangguk "Yeah bisa di katakan seperti itu. Kau tidak mau?"

Sebenarnya sih ingin mengintrogasi orang di depannya lebih lanjut, namun tempat yang terlalu terbuka membuatnya tahu situasinya tidak tepat. Dan Ia tak mau lagi menghindar, ia akan menghadapinya. Kalau Chiba adalah orang yang membahayakan tak segan Hayami akan membunuhnya.

Lagi pula, boneka neko berwarna coklat lembut itu sayang untuk diabaikan. "Ti-tidak, tapi kau telah bilang jika ini untuk ku" ucapnya memalingkan wajah dengan semburat merah di pipi.

Haha tsunderenya keluar. Manis sekali. Chiba berusaha menahan senyum yang akan melebar, dengan menggunakan ekspresi serius. "Ah ya, aku lupa. Nih!"

Sedikit melempar boneka tersebut, yang segera di tangkap oleh Hayami. Sekarang mereka lebih memilih pulang. Jadwal tugas yang akan diselesaikan di undur besok karena hari semakin gelap.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, Hayami membalikkan badan menghadap Chiba.

"Chiba-kun terimakasih telah mengantarkan ku. Tapi sebelumnya aku tidak akan melepaskan mu. Ingat itu"

"Aku juga tidak akan melepaskan mu Rinka"

Deg

Hayami segera berlari, masuk kedalam rumah dengan rona merah menjalar di seluruh mukanya. 'Mengapa kata-katanya ambigu?'

.

.

Sebulan

.

.

Dua bulan

.

.

Lima bulan

.

.

Satu semester

.

.

Banyak hal yang telah di lewati mereka berdua. Chiba masih melaksanakan misi yang ia bawa, membujuk Hayami pada jalur sebenarnya. Untuk berhenti melakukannya. Namun apa daya, percuma saja. Hayami tetap menolak meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Chiba sudah melakukan segala cara, bahkan saat ia akan masuk dalam dunia pembunuhan, menggantikan Hayami namun perempuan itu marah besar.

"Ini hidupku-" Hayami menatap tajam Chiba, "-dan kau tidak berhak mengaturku"

' _Walaupun kau kekasih ku'_

Chiba menghela napas, "Ini untuk kebaikan mu Rinka" Berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan masa depan nanti. Perempuan di depannya terbujur kaku...

"Coba katakan, kebaikan apa?"

Mulut Chiba terkatup, bagaimana cara untuk menyampaikannya?

"Katakan Ryuu"

Hening.

Mendesah lelah. Hayami mencoba menahan emosi. "Kau tahu keluargaku adalah-"

"Mafia" Chiba memotong cepat. "Tapi biarkan aku yang menggantikanmu. Kau bisa berhenti"

"Tak semudah mengatakannya!"

Hayami tidak bisa menahan emosi, untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis. Mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam benaknya melalui buliran air mata.

Terkejut melihat Hayami kali ini mengungkapkan semua emosi yang ada pada dirinya, Chiba memeluk erat tubuh rapuh sang gadis. Di balas tak kalah kuat oleh Hayami.

"Ayah akan membunuhnya, jika aku berhenti"

"Siapa?"

"Kakak ku, dia koma-"

"-dan hanya aku satu-satunya harapan ayah sebagai penerus"

Terisak lirih, tangisnya kian menjadi. Ini bukan kemauannya. Menjadi pembunuh bukan keinginannya. Tapi takdirlah yang memilih Hayami menjadi orang yang selalu berlumuran darah di kedua tangannya.

Chiba hanya menutup mata, menahan pedih yang telak menusuk relung hatinya. Jantungnya berdentum hebat, menjadi sesak.

Apakah tragedi akan terulang?

Maka ia pun memutuskan.

Memberitahu Hayami semuanya. Membuka tabir sang takdir nanti, 10 tahun yang akan datang.

.

.

.

.

 _"Jangan melawan takdir lagi Ryuu"_

 _._

 _"Itu semua hanya akan menyakitimu"_

 _._

 _"Aku berjanji"_

 _._

 _"Kita bisa melewatkan 10 tahun kedepan dengan bahagia"_

 _._

 _"Sampai kapanpun kita takkan bisa menang, dengan apa yang telah dituliskanNya"_

.

.

.

.

 **1 Tahun kemudian**

Tangannya bergetar. Chiba menatap kosong kotak yang berisi surat dan pisau dengan gagang berukiran R & R.

 _Bukan kah kau telah berjanji Rinka?_

 _Lalu mengapa kau pergi?_

.

.

.

.

 **9 Tahun kemudian**

Saat ini lah yang di tunggu-tunggu. Dulu mungkin ia akan gelisah, namun apa yang Hayami percayakan membuat Chiba pun percaya.

"Ini" Karma memberikan sebuah surat perintah, dan tanpa Chiba bukapun ia tahu siapa yang menjadi target kali ini.

"Karma Taichou"

Karma yang akan melanjutkan untuk menyelesaikan berkas kepolisian, menfokuskan atensinya sebentar.

"Ya Chiba-kun?"

"Bolehkah aku menggunakan pisau untuk membunuh target?"

"Bukankah spesialisasi mu adalah senapan?"

"Ya, tapi saya ingin mencoba menggunakan senjata tajam"

Karma menatap heran, ia menghembuskan nafas, "Terserah kau saja, yang penting misi terselesaikan" Chiba menyunggingkan senyum kecil lalu mengangguk hormat dimana segera keluar ruangan pemimpinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali, ini keempat kalinya Chiba merasakan situasi seperti ini.

Bertatap mata dengan gadisnya yang memancarkan aura membunuh, namun agak berbeda dengan yang lalu. Ada senyum lembut tersungging di bibir pink itu. Chiba pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lama aku menunggumu" Hayami memulai kebisuan yang terjadi selama 2 menit tadi setelah mereka berhadapan.

Chiba tertawa. Yeah menunggu 9 tahun itu melelahkan.

"Sudah tidak sabar eh?"

Hayami memutar mata. "Hmm, sebaiknya kau lakukan sekarang juga. Bukankah waktunya hanya lima menit Ryuu?"

Dia masih ingat ternyata.

Mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hayami, Chiba melesat maju. Lalu-

Jleb!

-tanpa ada perlawanan Hayami hanya tersenyum tulus, menatap Chiba dengan tatapan penuh rasa syukur dan cinta.

"Arigatou. Aishiteru Ryuu"

Chiba ikut tersenyum walau masih ada setetes air mata yang meluncur jatuh ke pipinya.

"Aishiteru Rinka"

 _ **Ryuu**_

 _ **Maaf jika aku tidak menepati janji untuk selalu bersama sembilan tahun kedepan. Aku tak berdaya saat ayah menyuruhku untuk pergi dari Jepang menuju Italia. Markas pusat dari Mafia keluargaku. Ayah mengancam akan membunuhmu dan membunuh kakak. Walau aku tahu kau kuat, namun percayalah Ayah ku mempunyai segala cara licik untuk membunuhmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.**_

 _ **Jika saat itu tiba, jangan kau ulangi lagi hal tersebut, itu hanya akan membunuh mu berkali-kali. Biarkan takdir mengalir seperti seharusnya.**_

 _ **Kau percaya Reinkarnasi? Aku percaya. Pada kehidupan selanjutnya, kita pasti bisa bersama. Karena Kami-sama pasti melihat pengorbanan dan cinta kita yang besar. Semoga kau mengerti apa maksudku. Lakukanlah yang terbaik Ryuu.**_

 _ **Hayami Rinka**_

Chiba menatap pisau berukiran R & R dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di tebak. "Yeah aku percaya padamu Rinka. Pada akhirnya kita bisa bersama. Selamanya"

Jleb!

Tubuh Chiba ambruk seketika. Di samping tubuh kekasihnya. Pada kematiannya ia tersenyum. Sepasang kekasih yang mati dengan senyuman indah terpatri. Mereka pergi dari dunia dengan bahagia.

 **The End**

A/N: Hai, aduh maaf ya kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Habis Leo kalau mau jujur kurang memahami karakter mereka berdua T.T

Awalnya bingung mau happy ending atau sad ending. Kalau sad Leo harus lebih maso dari cerita awal, jadi deh bikin happy ending. Happy buat tokohnya ya, kalah reader sih pasti nganggepnya sad soalnya mereka mati akhirnya.

Thanks untuk para malaiqadh yaitu pindanglicious dan Ugya-kun Upa upa yang sudah menyelenggarakan challenge TAKABUR ini. (yang udah hampir semua pesertanya pada galau)

Yosh, segitu aja jangan lupa Review yaaa

Leomi, 24-07-2016


End file.
